Wedding Night
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent and Regina have been arranged to be wed since birth. Their wedding night turns out to be more electric than they imagined.


Ussjellyfish prompted me to do a Dragon Queen arranged marriage AU. Shout out to bauerfanstraten to helping me out with the plot.

Warning: Rating is serious. This is the smuttiest thing I have ever written.

* * *

Centuries ago, two former enemies signed a treaty to join their magical forces as one. The dragons and magic wielders would forever be connected by it. It stated that all children from each side were to be matched at birth. It kept the bloodlines rich with magic and the lands fiercely protected. Cora and Henry Mills just so happened to be the post powerful couple in the lands, given the former's magic. They had one daughter, Regina. She rivaled Cora in what her magic could do, if her mother had it her way, she'd be as evil as her.

On the dragon's side, there was the daughter of Draco, Maleficent. She was also his only child and didn't just possess the powers of the dragon, but those much greater. Draco and Cora met several times over the course of their daughters' lives, arranging a marriage that would in no doubt make them a power couple.

Regina stood in front of a mirror on her wedding day, touching the top of her braid and frowning. Mother had selected everything, from her dress, to her hair, she hated it all. She knew all her life that she was promised to Maleficent at birth, but she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She always promised to marry for love. Now, she had no choice. She knew deep down that Maleficent didn't either. If she had to be married to anyone, she'd rather it be to her friend.

Maleficent was gorgeous. Her grandmother had selected her dress for her and Regina knew it wasn't at all her style, but she still looked perfect. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and her cleavage was spilling out from the front. Maybe there had been more to Maleficent than met the eye.

On her father's arm, Regina strode down the aisle. Maleficent's eyes were fixated on her, watching her every move. Regina's dress was what one would expect of a queen, but her figure was still complimented by it. Her tongue slowly moved around her lips, not even paying attention to her own father who sat in the first row.

Regina's arm fell from her father's once she reached Maleficent. She could barely hear the minister speaking, their eyes stayed locked on each other. They had grown up together, attended balls and the like. They knew the day was coming the entire time, yet it was real in that moment. No other lovers, they would stay true to each other. It was a vow they were being forced to make.

But one they weren't sure that they minded making after all.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce these two as wed," the minister proclaimed before either of them had time to think it over further.

Regina took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing Maleficent. It was the first time she had ever done so and it felt electric, it felt right. How had a kiss never felt like that?

The two still didn't say much through the reception. There were piles of food, dancing, the works. Eventually, Cora and Draco ushered them up the stairs to their new chambers. Dragon magic made anything possible, including the possibility of an heir between the two. As soon as the door shut behind them, they stood there, staring at one another.

"You look…not like yourself," Maleficent commented.

Regina shrugged. "I could say the same for you."

"This whole tradition is stupid." She started tugging at the zipper on her dress, but couldn't get it down. Regina smirked and twirled a finger, causing the dress to fall to the floor. Maleficent stood there, completely naked beneath.

Her breasts were plump, her nipples seemingly hard in the sudden buff. Regina walked closer, reaching out, but then pulling back. Maleficent grinned.

"Now, now, you removed it, I think you know what you want."

"Do you…"

"I want to get that dress off of you, I have since I saw you walking down the aisle. Just wouldn't have been appropriate to do in front of our entire kingdom."

Regina smiled, but her hands still stood out in front of her. Maleficent took her hand and circled it around the left nipple. The touch of her wife's hand on her breast, caused her to let out a silent moan.

"Is that what you like, dear?" Regina asked.

"Very much so."

"What else would you like?"

"I want to see what you like without that dress on."

Using her magic once again, the stuffy gown fell to the ground. Beneath was the corset Regina had been forced into. Maleficent's arm went around her, untying it so it also fell with the pile of white silk on the ground.

"There is no need for that," she tsked.

"Mother said differently."

"Well I never liked her anyhow. You're gorgeous."

Her lips fell to Regina's neck, slowly working her way down. She wanted to kiss every inch of her body. Regina arched her back up against the canopy bed post. Her eyes shut as she felt Maleficent's lips touch the entrance to her clit, her tongue soon moving gently on it. She let out a loud moan of ecstasy.

"Fuck," she screamed.

"Now, now," Maleficent's voice waivered up from on her knees. "Not befitting language of a queen."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Feisty. What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I…" Another moan as she felt the tongue on her again. "I want."

"Do you want me to taste you?"

"That's exactly what I want."

She continued to lick until the liquid came from Regina's core. Regina fell back against the bed, her head tilted towards the ceiling. Maleficent laid beside her, smirking.

"You tasted so good," she whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina lazily smiled over at her. "I need to return the favor."

"Just come here." Maleficent wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her close. Regina's hair has come out of her braid and is a complete mess of knots and tangles from the day. It flows on Maleficent's chest, nearly getting caught in her necklace. "I know we were told our entire lives this is what we had to do Regina, be married, but I need you to know, I want you to be happy. That's all I desire."

Regina nodded, letting out a deep breath. "You too. We're in this together. Who knows…maybe we'll actually fall in love."

Maleficent smiled. "Perhaps we will."

"You're going to make it hard to get any work done…now that I know what you look like naked."

"Ditto."

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw & justanoutlawfanfiction or my Twitter: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
